


help you out

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: ;;, M/M, i'm still so sad jenissi left like, this ship was my fave, xenissi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one where they help each other out and xero asks jenissi out afterwards





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Jenissi leaned back, watching as Xero started reading once again. For the first time after hours, he felt weariness rush over him. There was no way of telling how much time had passed since they had entered the practice room to work on the rap Xero had needed help with - Jenissi’s phone was dead and he didn’t want to ask his bandmate who was so concentrated on rereading the lines they had written together.    
“Yeah, that’s good.”, Xero mumbled under his breath, finally looking up to meet Jenissi’s eyes. “Thanks.”

Jenissi smiled as the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach erupted at the gaze, reaching out for the piece of paper - it was a printed out version of Xero’s initial rap, now full of annotations and changes Jenissi had scribbled onto the paper as they’d tried to get Xero’s message across.  
“You’re welcome.”, Jenissi told him, before placing the paper back in front of his friend. “So we’re done?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so.”, Xero said, pulling out his phone to check it quickly, however obviously not bothering to read all the messages he’d received. “Now the choreography or what?”

“Ahh right, I forgot!”, Jenissi exclaimed, getting up. They had spent so much time sitting that he was feeling like an old man. “How long did we work, anyway?”  
  
“Not that long - don’t tell me you’re tired already.”, Xero teased, getting up as well as he took the sheet and folded it in half. “Come on, we’ll work some more.”  
  
Xero had his arm around Jenissi’s shoulders as they walked, pressing them closer together than necessary, but that felt right, nowadays - Jenissi barely remembered the time they hadn’t been this close, barely remembered how it was to look at Xero and not feel fireworks explode inside of him. The best part about the whole thing was that Xero seemed to feel similar about him - they had grown a lot more touchy-feely with each other and even though nothing had happened between them, not yet, anyways, Jenissi couldn’t help but hope.

A sigh escaped his lips as they reached the practice room and Xero let go off him to turn on the music, telling Jenissi to warm up a little. He did as he was told and all too soon they were amidst working again, this time on their brand new dance routine that Jenissi needed a little guidance with, which was why he’d asked Xero for help. 

They made use of the privacy they had being the only people in the room, and Xero showed Jenissi exactly what he had to do, mostly by standing close behind him, guiding his body.  
Jenissi didn’t tell him that that was counterproductive, that it was way easier for him to learn when he could move by himself without having Xero practically glued to his back. Xero’s hands all over him, the warm breath in his neck and the way they were moving together made him all dizzy with happiness and he didn’t want to end it just yet, even if that meant that he’d have to practice harder tomorrow.

“You improved a lot.”, Xero told him when they were done almost an hour later.  
It was a lie, but Jenissi went along anyway and hugged his friend close, as if they hadn’t touched more than enough already.  
“Thank you, oppa!”, he said jokingly, giggling as Xero poked his side. “You saved me!”  
Pulling back from their hug a little, Xero leaned down to peck Jenissi’s cheek, something he did a lot recently and that never failed to send the other blushing.

“Ahh, cute!”, Xero exclaimed, a huge grin forming on his face. “Jenissi! Go on a date with me?”  
It came just like that, as if he’d planned to ask for a long time and the elder needed a few seconds to realize what was happening. When he did, the blood started rushing into his face all over again and he lowered his head, embarrassed, as he tried to sort himself out so he could reply.  
“Are you serious?”, he asked, his voice sounding all wrong to him, not like himself, and Xero just pulled him close again, giving Jenissi the chance to hide his face into his bandmates shoulder.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then…yes!”, Jenissi managed, dying from how awkward he felt, even though this was something he had hoped for, even anticipated. He just hadn’t been prepared for the real thing, obviously. 

“Cute!”, Xero repeated, a huge grin evident in his voice. 


End file.
